Draco and Serena
by joymullen
Summary: we all know Dracos got some baggage but hes not the only one , Meet Serena the first ever american transfer student at Hogwarts. With a unique backstory and a few scars of her own serena sure will make a splash. This story occurs after the war, but most characters are still alive. Read to find out just what happens to a not so normal american girl in hogwarts.
1. meet serena

**hey this is my first try so no hate just constructie critisim hope you like it**

* * *

*Draco's P.O.V (third person)*

"Hey drake I hear there's a new girl here." Pansy said

Draco groaned inwardly he wasn't up for gossip right now; he was trying to study for a potions exam.

"Oh really "he replied, uninterested "where's she from, what's her name?"

"I don't know but I hear she's being sorted today at lunch."

"Cool" Draco replied still uncaring and not paying attention, a few moments later though he received a very sharp blow to the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"That for for not paying attention you prick, now listen before I smack you again!"

Not wanting to be hurt again he listened to all she had to say

* * *

*Serena's P.O.V*

"Are you ready to meet your new classmates?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Of course" I replied "But may I have a few moments alone please?" she nodded and left. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled, I looked ready, confident even. The only problem was meeting new people; I wonder how they'll react to having a new student halfway through first term. I've heard that the famous Harry Potter is in my year, who knows maybe I'll get to meet him.

"Miss?"

I turned around only to see a half giant who was nearly twice as tall as me. Magic is so cool.

"Yes? Professor…." It struck me then that I didn't know this man, but he seemed very friendly.

"Hagrid"

"Right, Professor Hagrid" I made a mental note to remember his name

"They'll be none of that, just Hagrid I teach care of magical creatures and am the keeper of keys on Hogwarts Grounds. Now if you need any help findin' your way or anythin' at all you just come and see me."

"Thanks" I grinned, he was nice and I guarantee that I will need help eventually besides I already signed up for his class.

"Now you better be movin along, we need to get you sorted!"

"Right. That." That seemed to be the only thing I was nervous about what if they sorted me wrong, the teachers don't even know me!

But I calmed them easily and strode through the doors that led to what they called the great hall. I watched as students stared and gaped at me and laughed inwardly when the hall exploded in whispers, haven't they ever heard of a new student. For some reason though one face attracted me the most some blonde boy with grey eyes. Blondie caught me looking and winked just to throw him off I winked back. Blondie looked surprised. I smirked this would be a fun year.


	2. The sorting

*Draco's P.O.V*

I was talking to Pansy when suddenly the Great Hall fell silent or relatively silent anyways because soon the Hall was full of whispers.

"Hey Drake, turn around that's who I told you about" pansy seemed to yell in my face

"Voice control, Pansy voice control" I reminded rather helpfully

"Shut it git and turn around"

I turned in my seat to see a girl our age with short black hair and dark blue eyes which were pointed at me. Teasingly, I smirked and winked. What threw me off guard was that she winked back. Laughing she walked away and I noticed immediately she was wearing gloves, the kind that only covered the back of someone's hand and they were made of leather. I guess she was just cold.

"She's pretty huh Draco?" asked my friend Blaise.

" I suppose" I said rather disdainfully, it wasn't like I really cared.

I watched as professor Dumbledore introduced her to the rest of the school, thinking hope you don't have nerves new girl.

"Students may I introduce your new classmate Serena"

Serena whipped her hair back and threw the school a big smile.

I leaned over to Blaise and whispered "I'm betting on a Gryffindor, with those guts"

"We'll find out in a second"

We watched as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat over her head and saw Serena yelp when the hat spoke to her. Soon enough I heard the hat yell…

*Serena's P.O.V*

"SLYTHERIN" I heard the hat yell.

The hat was lifted off my head to reveal a very bright light. I got up to go join my house when I realized, I didn't know any Slytherins, and in fact I didn't even know what a Slytherin was. I turned to the professor and she pointed me in the right direction which was towards a Green and silver banner full of surly looking kids. I strode over to the table, sat myself down right next to Blondie, and heard the whole table gasp. What had I done wrong this time?


	3. new friends

I looked over to Blondie and ignored how people at the table were staring.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to be friendly

"Draco" he drawled out looking rather uncomfortable with himself

"Draco huh? Well I'm just gonna call you Dray Draco seems too long"

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked looking kind of self important and all swelled up

"Um, should I?"

"I am a Malfoy"

"Well good luck with that."

I already didn't get along with my classmates so I left my table and went over to the one decorated in red and yellow, at least the people looked friendly there. As I plopped myself down in front of two red heads one a boy and one a girl, a girl with brown bushy hair ,and a boy with black hair and green eyes, I could feel the Slytherin's looks burning into my back.

The boy with the black hair looked at me and said "Aren't you a Slytherin?"

"Yeah" I shrugged "But I don't like it over there so I moved here my names Serena and you are?"

"Harry" said the black haired boy

"Ginny" said the red haired girl

"Hermione" said the girl with the bushy hair

The red haired boy just looked at me and said "I don't trust you."

"Okkkkk"

Why were they all so cautious? They acted like I ripped someone's head off.

Then Ginny hit the redhead and said "Ron! What's she done to you?"

"She's a slytherin" He protested "She could be here to spy on Harry!

"Why does it matter I'm a Slytherin, and why would I want to spy on harry?" this conversation was getting ridiculous.

The whole group stared at me as if I was missing something very big which knowing me I probably was.

The boy harry lifted up very long bangs to reveal a small, raised, lightning shaped scar running down his forehead.

"Oh"

"So you're not here to spy on Harry?'

"No I highly doubt the Voldemort would want my help"

Ginny nudged him to continue

"I'm sorry for being an idiot"

"We're cool'

"So" Hermione asked eagerly "What's it like in America?"


	4. flying

*Serena's P.O.V*

Dear mom, I don't think you can't read it but who knows maybe so I'm going to try.

After a few days I got the hang of things in the castle after walking into a few wall that it turned out liked pretending that they're doors. The problem was that all my classes were with my house and the slytherins have hated me since I sat with harry and the rest. The potions master especially seemed to like me, so that turned into my favorite class. I was always good at potions but this year I seemed to have a certain knack for it. Yesterday Slug horn was boasting about my abilities when Hermione said something peculiar to harry it sounded like

"See she doesn't need a book" after that harry threw her a dirty look and went back to keeping the poisonous fumes at bay. Anyways mum I hope you know I miss you and dad, if you can read this tell him I love him writing was Ginny's suggestion so I decided to give it a go maybe I'll keep writing I'm not sure yet anyways love you bye, Serena.

I sighed and decided to look at the scenery. Reading my letter was too depressing; I needed something to make me feel better… but what? Suddenly an idea struck me, this place had brooms! But the problem was how to get in the broom shack itself, well I had a paperclip in my pocket maybe that would work I hope that you can pick magic locks hmmmm the only way to know is to find out.

A few minutes later I was flying, which was strange because humans don't normally fly. The sensation was so strange but at the same time so cool the wind whipped back my hair as I circled the pitch. I definitely love this feeling.

Suddenly someone was calling me "What are you doing?"

As I touched down I saw that blonde kid looking glaringly. Sheesh what was this kid's problem he was always so stiff and frankly quite bitchy I mean if he loosened up a bit he might actually be enjoyable

"Flying" I teased "You should try it sometime."

Now he looked even madder he walked past me snatched the broom out of my hands and said "That's not flying, this is flying" he did a few loops around and to be honest he was incredible. Great really. He almost looked free, happy even. He landed and smirked at me saying

"Maybe you should take a few lessons"

"Maybe you should learn some manners"

How hard is it for him to look and act polite if he smiled it would be a great improvement at the very least.

He sneered at me "I have manners to those who deserve them"

See what I meant about the bitchiness?

*Draco's P.O.V*

I watched as the girl stalked off tossing the broom to the side. Would it kill her to act like a slytherin? She had to get placed in here by mistake. Manners I scoffed at that remark, how dare she talk about manners to me Draco Malfoy. I had to admit though that did sound a bit pompous. But that's not my point,

Still fuming I went into the common room and sat on the couch. Everybody took a look at me and ran to their dorm as if I had a disease. I don't actually blame them, but you would think that Blaise and Nott, friends of 6 years would stand by me. Pansy was the only one who still talked to me sat with me. But still I held my dignity. I did nothing wrong, and even if everybody didn't believe me I knew it was the truth. Malfoy pride, I wish the name malfoy could be associated with pride. Not anymore, not after the incident where I was blamed for moody.


	5. the library

**hey im sorry if i don't update enough or if this is a bit confusing , its my first story but anyways enjoy**

*Serena 3rd person*

"What's that boys problem?" Serena muttered as she stalked off toward the castle, pulling on her gloves "He such a jerk, I've got to find out why." Knowing where Hermione was Serena set off towards the library and waited for her by the history section, soon enough Hermione showed looking slightly puzzled.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound weird but I want to know why Draco is the way he is." Serena questioned.

"He's a complete prat; he killed Moody, the best auror at the ministry. He's a pampered know it all who hates everyone but purebloods, he's tried tormenting Harry since first year and to top it all off he was a death eater!" She blurted out gasping for air towards the end.

"And they still let him come back?"

"Dumbledore always believed in second chances, even if this time it's a mistake, he's always been to trusting." Hermione said bitterly.

Serena was shocked, she'd never hear Hermione bad mouth a teacher; much less the headmaster.

Later on Draco walked back to the portrait that led in to the slytherin house. He said "potions" and climbed through the portrait hole, only to see half the house staring. The only thing caught Draco's attention, however, was Blaise and Serena talking animatedly by the fireplace. Anger rushed through Draco, who knows what he could be telling her. As he stalked over to the couch he realized that it was no concern to him. He didn't talk with either of them. With a sigh he turned and walked up to his bed without another word and fell deeply asleep.

The next day he saw Serena give him a number of dirty looks. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve them but they surprised him nonetheless.

Later on in potions class he found that they had all been assigned partners for the rest of the year and just his luck he had the blood traitor himself.

Cautiously he walked over to her, where she was assembling her books together. Eventually he tapped her on the shoulder and said "hello"

Serena turned around and gave him a look that clearly stated she wanted him to leave.

"Did you see the new partnering?" might as well cut to the chase

Serena nodded curtly and turned back to the desk

Fine, Draco thought, be difficult

"The library 6o clock sharp" Serena turned around and was about to protest when Draco spoke again saying "Do you have anything better to do then?"

Serena pondered for a moment then a leather coated hand flew out a hit Draco on the nose. Serena smiled and said "I'll be there" while Draco tried to stem the bleeding.

**ohhh that probably the second time dracos been hit by a girl. So my friend asked me if serena wore glove the whole time an the answere is yes she always wears her gloves , the never come off.**


End file.
